ftrpredfandomcom-20200213-history
Atonio Graham
Atonio Graham is an Earth and Lava Mage of Fairy Tail as an Advanced rank. Age: 28 Appearance Physically imposing, Atonio looks like a man who has had nothing better to do with the last decade other than work every muscle he has to perfection. He has lost all fashion sense, simply wearing plain colored shirts and pants, which appear chosen more for comfort and utility rather than to be flattering. He shaves daily, but still grows scruff very quickly, constantly sporting a 5 o’clock shadow. A stitch-like black scar curls around his left bicep (as if his arm had once needed to be reattached) is easily noticeable even with a shirt on. Personality Atonio has a strictly regimented individual. Even with his physical and magical stature, he is rarely impressed or coxed by other people's acts of force or aggression. Atonio’s force of will is as hard as stone, determined to aid those that he feels he has failed. This drive is not infallible, many times Atonio has misjudged a situation and done more wrong than right. Seemingly hypocritical with his past deeds, Atonio expects others to live up to his ideals of honour and trust. If they do not, he has no issue calling people out on their bull. Likes - The truth, Chess, Admiring stone architecture Dislikes - Enclosed places, Acts of aggression, Battle scarred landscapes History and Story ''Backstory Year x773, 12 years ago…. “Please state your name for the record.” Atonio stood, his heavy metal chair grinding against the floor. He took a short glance around the courtroom, at the long wooden bench before him. The room smelled like musty old books and with the faint scent of stained wood. He itched to let his magic creep into the beautiful cobble floor, aching to mold it his will. So much of this room could crunch, could melt, could burn. Instead he spoke slowly and clearly, as he was instructed, “Atonio Graham. Previously alias ‘Tectonics,’ Councilmen.” Still, the scruffy old man did not look any more pleased with him. “Are you aware that Monolithe Cruncher has been declared a Dark Guild?” Flabbergasted, Atonio opened his mouth to speak. Fear, then anger, hardened his eyes. This… this changed everything. He’d never have pleaded. They were only a gang! The Councilmen didn’t give Atonio the chance to process his world crumbling around him. “With that your charges are as following: 3 counts of assault and battery of nonmagic victims, 14 counts of assault and battery of magical victims, 1 count of accomplice to murder, 8 counts of theft of private property with magic, 9 counts of damage of private property with magic, 2 counts of theft of public property with magic, 2 counts of damage of public property with magic, 1 count of assault and battery of an officer of the Rune Knights, and 1 count of ranking membership within a Dark Guild.” He shifted the papers before him, prompting Atonio to nearly fall back into his chair. They were hitting him with everything they got. Making an example out of him, maybe, pointing the blame. ‘Ranking member’? How could a Dark Guild have so many nonmagic users? Clearing his throat, the Councilmen continued, “With these crimes, I” he stressed his individuality, “believe you’re getting off easy Mr. Graham. 15 years.” Fifteen!? That’s nearly double his age! He’d be in his thirties… Atonio was so lost in his horror the chains took him by surprise. '''Summary' Born poor, in his teens Atonio became swept up by “the wrong crowd” during civil unrest in his home town. Families were starving and their lord’s greed needed to be punished! Magically gifted, Atonio joined his childhood friends breaking into their lord’s mansion and taking what they deserved. Atonio took his share and distributed it to those he knew needed it and so did his friends… or so he was led to believe. Wolfe, their undisputable leader, decided they were “too good” at thieving to just return to their old lives. No, they’d get others to join them and pull off grand thefts for those who deserved it! Living on the road, Wolfe, Atonio and their crew hit countless mansions and stockpiles before they became renowned as the “Monolithe Cruncher,” after the giant, half destroyed stone pillars Atonio so often left after a fight. Inevitably, Atonio felt Wolfe had lost sight of their grand goals and had a verbal altercation with Wolfe the night before a job. The next day Atonio found himself face to face with the S-Class Mage turned Rune Knight, Geldman Sano. A lamb to the slaughter, Sano wiped the floor with Atonio while his Monolithe Cruncher “brothers” made a clean getaway. A week ago, year x785…. “Hey Greg,” Atonio looked upon the sunrise out the guard’s window. The prison guard nodded as he continued to shuffle through a small cardboard box. Quickly he signed a piece of paper, turning it to Atonio so he'd do the same. Receiving the completed paperwork, Prison Guard Greg gave him a faint smile. “Twelve years, huh? I’m glad you got it reduced, but Im’ma gonna miss having a sane inmate to rely on once in awhile. We’d have never recovered if you hadn’t put McKnight in his place.” Atonio’s chuckle was faint and slow, not really in a rush to process his thoughts after all these years alone with them, “I’ll be so happy not to have to deal with that rat bastard any longer. I hope you and your son do well for yourselves, you’re good people.” Prison Guard Greg had the door open for Atonio, which Atonio promptly walked through. For the first time in a long time he took a deep breath of fresh air. It tasted like ragweed and pollen. “You take care too, Atonio. Are you heading straight for Sano like you’ve talked about for so long?” The handcuffs came off like the weight of the world had been removed from his shoulders. “He’s asked about you a couple times.” Atonio shook his head. “I told Sano I’d be worthy for our duel. It’s been so long since I properly trained.” He took his box of personal effects, spotting a news article flickering at the breeze within. Atonio grinned, “No… there’s a few trouble makers I want to befriend first…” Saying farewell to Prison Guard Greg, Atonio changed then discarded the contents of the box in the first dumpster he passed. He began his long trek moving night and day towards his goal. ''Personal Plots 'Jobs'''